Under Watchful Eyes
by CharliexGirl
Summary: [Oneshot][SasukeSakura] 'Am I a stalker? I don’t like to think so. I just want to see her. For now, that’s enough for me. I hear the villagers speak about her. “She’s never been the same since he left,” they say. This gives me a sick hope.'


**Under Watchful Eyes**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I watch her now. She doesn't know it, at least not yet. It's been six or seven years now, since I left. What do they think? Do they think I'm dead? Do they think I'm _still_ trying to kill my brother? Do they miss me? Does _she_ miss me?

I have all these questions in my head; they have been there for the past seven years. Yes, I've watched her all those many years. Pathetic? Maybe. But I can't get enough of her. What she doesn't know is how hard it was to leave her, how hard it is now to stand here and watch her, doing nothing. How hard is it, you ask? I can't even answer that… it was just _too _hard…

She's grown all these years, into a beautiful young woman. Her unique pink hair that I love is down to her back now; she now has grown in all the right places. I would have never imagined how much suitors she has now, back when we were all still a team. It pains me to see her, yet at the same time it fills me with pride. Yes, she probably doesn't think much of me now, especially since I left her. That might have been the biggest mistake of my life, now that I think about it. Maybe if I stayed here, then I would have been truly happy? Yes, I know it. But I was naïve back then, thinking revenge would help me- help my broken heart. But she would have been enough. Yes, she would have been what I needed the most.

Am I a stalker? I don't like to think so. I just want to see her. For now, that's enough for me. To be able to see my little- no, no, big- Angel grow up. That's what I like to think of her. _My angel._ She'll probably never really be able to be mine. But she definitely is an angel. I see the way she takes care of the children of the village. She has the sweet attitude of an angel. A temperamental angel, but an angel just the same. Heh! Yes, she hasn't lost the attitude of her youth. It has dissipated just a bit, but not that much. She's developed an oblique quiet nature, but has the temper just the same if you tick her off.

The quiet nature? Why is the brash medic-nin quiet? I hear the villagers speak about her. "She's never been the same since _he_ left," they say. This gives me a sick hope. I know, it's horrible. But, it's good to know there is some hope left for me and her. Maybe one day, I'll tire of watching her and get the nerve to come out and talk to her. Tell her I'm fine, that it'll all be OK. Maybe we can start over; develop some kind of relationship; one that will last the rest of our lives. Maybe it _will_ turn out ok, and everything will be perfect. There's a lot of maybes that could happen, but for now, I'm good with the present. As long as she's ok, I think I can be ok. Not ok as in happy ok, but the ok, ok. We have the rest of our lives to accomplish the happy ok, and I hope that eventually we'll do.

So, I sit here now, so very proud of my dear Sakura. I see she has turned out a great medic-nun. I smile at the thought- that's what she's always wanted.

"Sakura!"

I turn at the voice, startled. I see her turn also towards the voice, and see her give a tiny smile. Immediately I'm jealous, but I see it's only Ino. It's good to see that someone can make her smile. I'm still jealous, because _I_ want to make her smile. I want to make her _grin_ like she always used to, back when she was but 12. But, I have to wait. And I hope she can still wait, wait like she said she would when I first left. Who knew I could remember one small promise that a 12 year old made? But, I do. It's my life; the only thing I hang onto.

They talk for a while, and it hits me that they're now friends. I smile again, glad that she has a genuine friend that can still make her smile.

I watch as Ino leaves, and Sakura sits there for a while. She looks deep in thought. What is she thinking about? I wonder. Is she thinking about me? Does she think about me as much as I think about her? No. That's impossible. Because she is the _only_ thing I think about. The only thing in my life that truly matters. I silently watch her as she gets up, and heads toward the direction of her house. I follow her discreetly, as I always do. Just as she is about to go into the house, I make my mind up about something. I know I'm not ready to meet her again, to start my life with her over, but I want to give her as much hope as she has given e over the years.

I whisper to her, willing her to hear my words. Her head searches the area, eyes wide. Her eyes are disbelieving as she falls to her knees and tears come out. She cries for awhile, then the smile comes. A true smile, that warms my heart. Did she really believe I was there? I'll never know, at least until a few years, when I'm finally ready.

"I love you Sakura, always and forever. Wait for me. Please, wait a little longer."

She gives back a whispered reply, before going back into her house. Her reply gives me new hope, hope that'll last until I'm ready.

"I'll wait for you, Sasuke - forever, forever until the end of time."

-Fin-

---------------------

AN: That was totally my first one-shot. I know, it's horrible, yes. --; Ermm… but I tried really, really hard. So, review please?Also, I've only seen a couple episodes of Naruto, but I fell in love with it. So, if anything is greatly wrong, please tell me? Please!This came to me while I was… I think I was watching T.V…. errrm. Anyways, thanks for reading this! Please review if you read it, you can even just say "Yoooooo!" if you want. (Ok, that makes no sense. But oh well.) At least that indicates you're reading it!

Thanks! Ja ne!


End file.
